My Favorite Time is Night
by icy.inuyasha
Summary: Inuyasha is your normal half demon. What happens one night when he meets up with some strange being? And how does she connect with the murders...?


Disclaimer: Anyone from the show Inuyasha is currently Rumiko Takahashi's. Otherwise, they're mine. So yeah. Now on with the story!

**Chapter 1: Murder  
**

An eerie fog covered the stillness of the night. A woman wearing a thick expensive coat walked down the street. The streetlight flickered for a second – the woman looked up at it for a brief moment through her expensive sunglasses. She shook her head and continued walking. Now, the woman was passing by an old park. She hated this part of downtown the most. It always gave her the creeps. She quickened her strides, thinking of the previous murders that were reported on the news. Her husband would be worried…

Suddenly, the woman thought she had seen a slight black blur on her left. She quickly turned around, stumbling a bit on her feet. Nothing. Her brain told her to relax, to chill, but her instincts told her there was trouble. A cold sweat broke across the woman's forehead, and she started to run. Another flash of black in the misty fog.

The woman screamed as she hit the ground, her thick leopard skinned coat somewhat cushioning her fall. She felt a lick at her neck, paralyzing her. The woman tried to speak, but only uttered a faint whimper. A hot breath caressed her ear, making her shudder.

Then it came; the pure agony scream of sheer terror. A few droplets of blood landed soundlessly right beside the woman. As soon as they dropped, they were gone. A hunger, eager, and hot tongue lapped up the few spots of crimson. Then woman was lifted up by a strange blur, hidden in the foggy moonless night. A hissing sound was made, that's all that one would hear if they came upon this sight. A few soundless moments later, the woman's body dropped dead to the ground with a sickening 'thud'.

"…And the body of an important business lady by the name of Hisakata Mikkou has been found early this morning around 4 a.m. Another tragic murder…"

"Feh, _another_ useless wench gettin' herself killed. Fuck those mortals." Inuyasha yawned as he stretched out on his soft couch. "When will they learn…?"

He got up and went into the kitchen. Grabbing a can of root beer in one hand and a bag of chips in his other, Inuyasha made his way back to his sofa. He turned off his TV and turned on his radio. Currently on was 'Your Beautiful' by James Blunt. Inuyasha snorted, shook his bangs out of his eyes, and changed the station. On came 'Temperature' by Sean Paul. Inuyasha closed his eyes and tapped along with the beat. Hell, he liked this song. A lot.

Inuyasha sighed, and looked at the clock. '7:56 a.m.', it read.

"Time to go to work, dammit!" Inuyasha growled.

Swearing, he grabbed his DC shoes and shoved them onto his feet. Next, he jammed his FOX hat onto his head. It took a moment for his ears to adjust. Then, he was out the door, slamming it hard in the process.

"Might as well go," he mumbled gruffly, walking towards his Acura black sports car.

"Fine! See if I care!" Inuyasha snarled at his boss. "Fuck you!"

"Inuyasha!" his boss screamed. "I will absolutely _not_ tolerate such behavior! Next time, you are fired!"

"Arg!" Inuyasha slammed the desk, making all the contents on it go flying.

His boss flinched, knowing fighting Inuyasha was not the best thing to do. "Inuyasha…"

"Forget it!" Inuyasha's eyes flashed crimson, his pupils turning purple for a split second. He stormed out of his boss's office, snarling at the secretary on his way. Crossing the parking lot to his Acura, Inuyasha forced the key into the keyhole, fuming. That was it! The stupid car wouldn't open. Inuyasha growled and pulled the key out of the keyhole. He sprinted out of the parking lot and in the main direction of his apartment. Or so he thought…

It was getting dark. Inuyasha walked through the park where Hisakata Mikkou was murdered.

'Fuckin' mortals." He growled.

Suddenly, a sharp blur of black zoomed past him. Inuyasha looked up, startled. Then, a deep growl rumbled in his throat. The blur smelt like blood, and not just from one person…from many. Too many. Inuyasha's nose could not count _how_ many.

Shifting uneasily from one foot to the other, Inuyasha continued his walk through the park. There it was again…that smell. It was haunting him!

"Who's there!" Inuyasha snarled, cracking his knuckles.

No answer.

"Answer me!"

Still no answer. Then, a sudden sharp pain struck across Inuyasha's neck. He stumbled a bit, growling. His hand slowly went up to his neck, rubbing it. Surprised, he yelped in pain. It was _deep_. Very deep. He held up his hand. In the dim foggy moonlight, Inuyasha could make out blood. He could smell it, too. And, it was _his_. Whoever did that would pay.

"Shit." Inuyasha growled.

"Who are you swearing at?" a voice in the darkness asked.

Inuyasha whipped around, only to be greeted by darkness. "Who are you!"

"If you must know, I'm…_someone_."

"Haha very funny."

"No, I don't think it really is…" the voice trailed on.

"Fuck take a joke!"

"No."

"Feh."

"Meaning?"

"Feh!"

"Fine, then."

"So who the hell are you? What are you?" Inuyasha growled.

"Me? Ha, what are you? Some lost old dog who can't learn any new tricks."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed dangerously. "_What_ did you call me…!"

"An old dog. See, you can't even hear! Get a hearing aid." The voice laughed.

"If you still want that head of yours, I suggest you shut your fuckin' mouth." Inuyasha whispered.

"Oh ho! A mighty one! Let's see if you're as mighty _after_ I do my business…"

"What business?"

"You'll see…I mean…you'll _feel_."

**A/N: **Hey! That should be good enough for the first chapter. Do review…please! And tell me what you think about this. I want lots of reviews! Please…and thank you. Cya!


End file.
